


'IT'

by BleuFire95



Series: Envy [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuFire95/pseuds/BleuFire95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It’ was back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'IT'

**Author's Note:**

> 1:OO AM, where I am, not edited. Had it on my mind for a while. Enjoy!

At the last floor of Sion, sat the renowned ruthless man in his office. In front of him videos screens played. The first one showed the door, the next one, the hall coming from the master bedroom door and the last one, the living room as well as the entrance of the kitchen.

 

Asami had turned on all video surveillance because of something he saw. At first he thought nothing of it, usually his pet left things here and there. But as days past, coming home, things appeared and disappeared. These, at first, insignificant little beings were coming and going, as they liked. No one dared to trespass his front door, but that… repulsive threat? Yes ‘it’ was a threat to his ‘relationship’ with Akihito. ‘It’ should not go close to what was his. ‘It’ wouldn’t be allowed to be eaten by his pet. If no one, up to this day, succeeded to seduce his property than no one would ever.

 

He seethed as he looked at the screen. ‘It’ was back. Sitting on the dinning table, as if owning it. He would show him who owned who.

 

The jealous crime Lord looked back at the first screen as the front door opened revealing his drenched kitten. He followed him as his kit’ slid off of his clothes and went directly to the dinner table. There, he took ‘it’ in his hands and flopped down on the couch turning on the TV, at the same time.

 

How could ‘it’ lay in his arms and he not? Why did Akihito let him be? What did ‘it’ had that he had not?

 

Maybe if he became as sweet as ‘it’, maybe it would work. No. He was a ruthless Crime Lord for peter’s sake. Drug Lords didn’t do sweet things. They were possessive over their territory, sadistic on usual bases, and changed lovers every two days. In fact he was exactly that except the lover part. But he still needed to stand by the first rule; no one shall ever take away your property.

So as Akihito left to another job, he stood up and called Kirishima. “Bring the car around.”

 

000

 

Unlocking his front door he slid inside gun in hand. He walked as slowly as he could till the couch and grabbed ‘it’ by its neck. Holding ‘it’ in place he threw ‘it’ in the bag he came with and left the apartment.

 

000

 

The light was dim in the warehouse. In the middle of the room sat tied up the ‘threat’.

Asami stood up from his club chair and flicked his hand. “Begin!” And so his henchmen did, eating the poor soul, bit by bit, until nothing was left.

 

000

 

Asami came back home satisfied, the threat had been dealt with, and he would be sure it wouldn’t come back, because ‘it’ was dead.

 

000

 

An hour later…

 

"Asami! Where is it? I hope you didn’t give it to your men!"

 

Shit… I should have erased his memories of ‘it’. Thought Asami.

 

“Come over here, baby I’ll replace ‘it’.” Said the yakuza locking his arms around Akihito’s waist. Dragging him at the same time to his bedroom.

 

“No, give him back! Give me back my giant gummy bear!”

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I’ve been snickering the whole time. Tell me what you think! Pwease *^*


End file.
